Seto Poems
by Lillita
Summary: Complete. Poems written about the enigma that is Seto Kaiba.
1. to Yugi You're Not Me

**Seto Poems**

Hey! I'm going back through this story and working on making it look better and sound better. I love reviews and criticism is always appreciated. Hope you like the poems. All of my poems are copy righted. Do not copy them and claim them as your own.

These poems are set as if Seto was writing them in a journal not telling them to the people they are about. Remember they are purely **fiction **and for **entertainment**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

Now what you are all waiting for, The poems.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You're Not me"

_All I ever hear from you  
Is what I do wrong  
And what you'd do  
If you took a walk in my shoes_

_I have my life  
My own mind  
You have yours  
You don't need mine_

_I don't need you telling me  
What you'd wear  
Or who'd you'd be  
If you took a walk in my shoes_

_This is my life  
My own choices  
This is my life  
It's not yours_

_Just for once can you listen to me?  
I don't need you telling me  
What to say or who to be  
Because you can't take a walk in my shoes_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews are loved, but not required!

POQ out


	2. Let me be who I am

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Seto poems, **"Let me be who I am"**

This is one of my older poems so please bear with the rhyme scheme.

Please Remember:  
**-All of my poems are copy righted. Do not copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely fiction and for entertainment.  
-I do not own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.**

Alright I'm finished ranting, now here's the poem:

**

* * *

**

"World, Let Me Be Who I Am"

_All these people I can't be  
All these places I can't see  
All these people criticizing me  
'Cuz I not who they want me to be_

_Let them look  
At the roads I took  
Just 'cause it's not written in a book  
Doesn't mean I can't be who I am_

_I am who I am  
I will not let you be my dam  
'Cuz I am who I am_

_Don't look at me like I'm trash  
Don't act like I'm a rash  
Just let me be who I am_

_Don't call me a freak  
Just because I'm not meek  
Just let me be who I am_

_Don't call me a creep  
Don't act like I'm a ship with a leak  
For I am who I am_

_I'm not part of a crowd  
I will stand tall mighty and proud  
I will stand and say out loud  
That I am who I am_

_Just because I don't dress like you  
Just because I don't act like you  
Doesn't mean I can't be who I am_

_Don't shun me give me a chance  
Let me show you how I dance  
Just let me be who I am_

_So you can see  
All the people I can't be  
All the places I can't see_

_I have one thing left to say__  
Why I am the way I am  
Is because you will not let me be  
Who I truly want to be_

_So just let me be who I am  
You don't have to talk to me  
You can forget all about me  
Just let me be who I am_

* * *

I love reviews and criticism is always appreciated.

POQ out


	3. Welcome to the town

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Seto poems, "**Welcome To Town**"

**Please Remember:  
**-All of my poems are copy righted. Do not copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely _**fiction**_ and for **_entertainment_.**  
-I _**do not**_ own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This is when the boys parents had just died and they got dumped at the orphanage

* * *

_"_Welcome To Town"

_Alone in the world  
Me not you  
Alone in the country  
I don't know what to do_

_Alone in the state  
Left without a clue  
Alone in the city  
It's all so true_

_That I'm alone in the heart  
Ever sense you two died  
Alone in the soul  
All the tears I've cried_

_Alone in the mind  
All the times I've lied  
Alone in the body  
All the times I've never tried_

_Alone in everything  
What a welcome to the town_

* * *

Ah, don't you guys just hate it when you're new to the town, and nothing's going right?

_This is Poqqie signing out_


	4. Nothing Forever will last

Welcome to Chapter 4 of Seto poems, "**Nothing Forever Will Last**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. Do not copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely** fiction** and for **entertainment.  
**-I do **not own** Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This poem is Seto thinking back on a memory that he would rather forget.

* * *

"Nothing Forever Will Last"

_Rising above my tradgety  
Falling beneath the flame  
Everything's a disaster  
I'm the one to blame_

_Head held high  
Tears fall down  
Crystal blue burning  
Upon the milky brown_

_Slaving away the present  
Burning away the past  
Invisible to the future  
Nothing forever will last_

_Burning away flesh and blood  
Hiding in the dark  
Something lies forgoten  
Lurking like a shark_

_A memory so distant  
A fluter in my mind  
Blood falling like rain  
Erasing all human kind_

_Crashing into concreet  
Burning on the bridge  
Drying in the rain  
Baking in the fridge_

_Cause of my insanity  
Reason of my pain  
Burden of my heart  
Beating like the rain_

_Void of matter  
I cease to live  
Yearning for a cause  
Stealing to give_

_Begging for a reason  
To break away from me  
I would do anything  
If those memories would leave me be._

* * *

If you couldn't tell, he's thinking back to his parents death (as described in the manga. I can't remember if it's the same as the anime.)

POQ out


	5. run Seto run!

Welcome to Chapter 5 of Seto poems, "**run Seto** **run!**"

**Please Remember:  
**-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This Chapter is dedicated to _Raven's Secret Stalker_. 

This poem is a little random, but Seto's was feeling a little grumpy and he just got finished watching "Forest Gump"

* * *

"Life is Like A Box of Chocolates"

_"Life is like a box of chocolates"  
What an over rated phrase  
You always know you'll never like it  
So why add money to the craze_

_Life's not like a box of chocolates  
'Cause they are all the same  
Life has got its bumps and cracks  
Comparing the two is so lame_

_"He's not the brightest crayon in the box"  
But the bright ones fade away fast  
At least I have some kind of chance  
'Cause the darker leave marks that will last_

_So what if I'm not the sharpest  
I have colored something  
At least I have been used  
Plus my color is more lasting_

_"Thats hot, you're not!"  
Everyone might love you now  
But eventually the hotness fades  
And you'll end up looking like a cow_

_True beauty is on the inside  
So at least I know its there  
So what if you can't see it  
__Why should I give a care_

"Only the good die young so I'll live forever"  
So you get to see another year  
And then a million more plus a day  
If it looks like there's nothing to fear

Eventually age will catch up  
While you live another day  
Eventually you'll get bored of the same things  
And hate me because I got away

* * *

Criticism is always appreciated and I love to hear from you guys. 

poqqie out


	6. What I see

Welcome to Chapter 6 of Seto poems, "**What I See**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted.** Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

In this poem Seto was watching the news and wrote what he thought everything was really was like.

* * *

"What I See"

_Everywhere I look I see  
So many people who don't wanna be  
So many people with out a clue  
To many people with nothing to do_

_I see a nation falling apart  
Too many people with evil in their heart  
To many people without dreams  
So many communities ripped at the seams_

_I see in too many places  
Lost and desolate faces  
People who have given up hope  
So many people who don't know how to cope_

_I see a nation falling into peices  
Too many things swept into the creases  
A nation falling into disrepair  
10,000 people sitting around and not one of them care_

_I see a world with an aim to destroy itself  
A world where peace is left on the shelf  
A place thats not safe for children on the street  
A world where love is easily beat_

_I see a world bent on war  
A place where blood washes up on shore  
A world of deceit and lies  
Counting down to its own demise_

_I see a world of inequalites  
Somewhere where nothing is as it should be  
A place where children can draw their last breath  
And happiness is surrounded by death_

_I see a world that doesn't care  
A world where nothing is fair  
A place where the truth becomes a lie  
And all that is good must die

* * *

_

Some people asked if this poem was about _The War on Terrorism_, but it's actually about everything I see on the news and in real life.

Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome!

POQ out


	7. Snapped

Welcome to Chapter 7 of Seto poems, "**Snapped**"

Please Remember:  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a  
copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website. 

-------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to:  
-Raven's Secret Stalker  
-Manga-Girly  
-Slytherinsess  
-Amarie Miriel

* * *

This poem is about how Seto felt about Gozubra.

* * *

"Snapped"

Sitting here I'm trapped  
Pushed until I snapped

Kicked until I shot  
Beat until I fought

Bent until I broke  
Falling down I choke

My heart is undefined  
The paper lays unlined

Taping up the crack  
Now I'm fighting back

Fueling up the flame  
Placing all I blame

Killing all I regret  
Remembering what I forget

Calling off the bets  
Reeling in the nets

Turning off the lights  
Killing you tonight

* * *

shudders Rather dark, and I'm not quite sure I'm comfortable with that last line being there. What do y'all think?

POQ out


	8. What is Christmas

Welcome to Chapter 8 of Seto poems, "**What is Christmas**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

To go with the season I wrote a Christmas poem, From Seto to Mokuba

* * *

"What is Christmas"

_Tell me what is Christmas  
I seemed to have forgotten  
What's with all the fuss  
And why do I feel so rotten_

_Tell me brother what is it  
Why does it leave you so cheerful  
To see all the houses lit  
Can the world be so gullable_

_Placing so many hopes and dreams  
One one miserable day  
That's never what is seems  
I wish it would just go away_

_So tell me what's so great  
About this emptiness inside  
Tell me why does it facinate  
The child I try to hide_

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody, and of course, have a happy new year!

POQ out


	9. Who I've become

Welcome to Chapter 9 of Seto poems, "**Who I've become"**

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

This chapter is dedicated to:  
Pattie Mayonnaise

* * *

In this poem Seto is talking about Yugi and his friends

* * *

"Who I've become"

If only they knew  
What goes on inside my heart  
This darkness that consumes me  
And rips my world apart

This mask I wear  
Is burning through my soul  
Decaying who I am  
Leaving me an empty hole

This thing called life  
Is passing me by  
These feelings I'm missing  
Make it easy to live this lie

They'll never knotice  
Nor will they come  
Because they'll never know  
I hate who I've become

* * *

whew That was a deep one. Reviews are welcome!

Night y'all! Poq out


	10. Where are you

Welcome to Chapter 10 of Seto poems, "**Where are you?**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

This chapter is dedicated to:

-journey maker  
-pattie mayonnaise

Thank you both for your wonderful reviews

* * *

Another poem from the past. Seto comes home from school one day and finds the house empty except for him and Mokuba. Desperate he tries to find his parents. A little different than my usual, but I hope you like it.

* * *

"Where are you?"

_Guess what momma?  
I got an A today  
Where are you momma?  
Where have you gone away?_

_Come on momma  
We're not playing hide and seek  
Why can't I find you momma?  
I have to tell you about my week!_

_Are you home daddy?  
It's starting to get dark  
Why are you hiding daddy?  
You're not at school or the park_

_It's time to come out daddy  
There's someone at the door  
Come on daddy  
I can't take this any more_

_Where are you momma?  
Why's there a police man talking to me?  
Why won't you come out daddy?  
Won't you stand where I can see_

_Please momma!  
Why's he talking in that tone?  
Please daddy!  
Don't leave us here alone!_

* * *

Yes, I know it's a little bit different, so I'm expecting some constructive criticism here.

POQ out


	11. Remnants

Welcome to Chapter 11 of Seto poems, "Remnants"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

My first Seto/Kisara tribute. Personally I'm a fan of Seto/Serenity, but I hope everyone likes it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

"Remnants"

_Walking through the mist  
I've lost you in memories  
Mirrors clouding up my mind  
Silver light upon the trees_

_I walk through veils of dew  
Hoping to find a trace  
A remnant of what once was  
Wet skin upon torn lace_

_Your breath upon my skin  
Light shines down from above  
Blinding shadows from the night  
Banish a forbidden love_

_Your face masked beneath the sky  
Here then you're gone  
I run to catch your heart  
Empty air beneath my hand  
Forever again we part_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that Romantic poetry, you probably won't see much more of it.

POQ out


	12. Betrayed

Welcome to Chapter 12 of Seto poems, "Betrayed"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem, just be sure to credit me.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

Kay, you have to use a little imagination in this poem. Seto asked Yugi for help, and Yugi told one of his friends who told another and so on until it got back to Kaiba. Enjoy!

* * *

"Betrayed"

_So much for your promises.  
They were all just lies  
So much for you being there  
I should of ignored your tries_

_So much for everything  
'cause they were all just tears I shed  
So much for being my friend  
My heart is not something you can knead_

_So much for not telling  
You told everyone  
So much for helping me  
You pulled out the gun_

_So much for everything  
'cause now it's gone  
So much for me  
meet my bloody dawn_

* * *

I love reviews and criticism is always appreciated. So please take a minute out of your time to help me improve my poems! 

Till we meet again, Poq out


	13. Heart of the cards

Welcome to Chapter 13 of Seto poems, "**Heart of the cards**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

Based on any one of the many duels between Kaiba and Yugi. Take your pick.

* * *

"Heart of the cards"

_Trust in them you say again  
Only then can you win  
Holograms play out the scene below  
As points and faith diminish and grow_

_This thin stand of reality  
Is cracking for all to see  
The madness that your spouting out  
Destroys the fluidity of our bout_

_Spectators watch as you step again  
Dancing in this game of sin  
Once again I hear you say  
That of all the debts that I must pay_

_The greatest debt is pride itself  
Can not be paid by any wealth  
But I laugh because I always do  
But deep inside I know it's true_

* * *

I just had to do this poem, what did y'all think?

Poqqiroo out


	14. Words I'll never say

Welcome to Chapter 14 of Seto poems, "**Words I'll never say**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This one is a Seto/Serenity poem, yes, a love poem for that couple finally! I thought I'd give his love life some stage time. 

Note: Yes, this poem is also in "yu gi oh poems." I put it there because they are part of the cast, plus I needed a Seto/Serenity poem. Yeah, I thought I'd give the Pharaoh and Tea a break.

* * *

"Words I'll never say"

_The words that float inside my head  
How perfect they are to me  
Every word I should of said  
How sweet that world would be_

_If I could find a way to go  
Show the emotions inside of my heart  
Can you take the time to show  
How to make this perfection start_

_Wishing you would take my hand  
Show me how to speak to you  
The words I cannot comand  
The hope you want this too_

_The days I've let slip past  
Why can't I find a way  
To make this moment last?  
Oh, the words I'll never say_

* * *

I love reviews and criticism is always appreciated. Ideas are always welcome too!

POQ out


	15. Duty to Fandom

Welcome to Chapter 15 of Seto poems, "**Duty to Fandom**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. If you want a copy of the poem please ask for permission before you copy it.  
-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Yu gi oh. If I did I would of put this on the show and not on this website.

* * *

This one is a Seto and his fans poem, at least, it's my take on it. I always wonder how people in positions such as his deal with the pressure put on them.

* * *

"Duty to Fandom"

_Overcome and owned  
By childhood dreams  
Stuck inside an adult world  
Where nothing's like it seems  
_

_When did I stop being that child  
and be forced to watch another_  
_How can I protect this one  
The boy I call my brother_

_When all around my heart is scarred  
wounds inflicted by a disconnected past  
The future holds no promises  
Yet approaches all to past_

_I chase after my enemies  
so that I can tell where I stand  
Yet all the while knowing  
I can't keep up with the world's demand_

_I'll the play the part they want me to  
Even if I won't see or hear  
Who I really am inside;  
Without them; I would disappear  
_

* * *

I can't believe I haven't updated this fic since July of 2007! That's so long! I'll try to update more often.

I love reviews and criticism is always appreciated. Ideas are always welcome too!

POQ out


	16. A Story Ends

Welcome to "**A Story Ends**", Chapter 16, and the final chapter of _Seto Poems_. That's right; SP is at an end, as is its companion fic, _Yu Gi Oh Poems._

I felt it was time to finish these poetry fics as I have started to outgrow this fandom, but it will always remain close to my heart, as it was a large part of my life.

*Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

This is set after the conclusion of the final episode of Yu Gi Oh.

* * *

"_A Story Ends"_

_I've been told that I've come to the end of a chapter  
__But it feels like I've come to the end of the book__  
How can I keep moving forward  
When all that is in front of me is cardboard?_

_Suddenly I'm clinging to the final pages  
Screaming how it can't all be over  
But hands keep turning the pages  
Absorbing the words to how my story ends  
Unsatisfied with the feelings given off  
As I wonder what is to happen to me._

_What of the characters here with me?  
Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mokuba, Tea, Mai  
Will they be forgotten too?  
Or will they gain their own story from mine?  
Or do they already have their own  
And I'm just too dense to realize it?_

_Is my story to be shelved – forgotten?  
Is my life to be blended over time  
With the thousands of others already read?  
Just another story with the same troubles and trials_

_After all, aren't we all the same under our covers?  
Don't we all feel and crave the same things?  
Happiness, Love, Trust, Family, Forgiveness  
But it feels different to me._

_How can my story be so easily explained?  
__How can anyone feel the way that I do?__  
It seems like everyone else has plenty more pages.  
Chances to develop, changes to come  
While I am down to none._

_Still, the plot draws onward_

_The pages turn  
And unwillingly I meet my cover.  
The hands close the light away from my tale  
I find myself bathed in darkness  
Uncontinuing – Stuck_

_The hands pull down the sequel  
_

A new story begins.

_

* * *

_

Oh wow! I can't believe that it's over! I started this story in December of 2005. Here it is now, June of 2009. It's been a hectic four years, and I probably didn't update this as much as I would have liked to. My poetry has changed greatly over the years, and everyone here has been a great support to me.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my stories, especially Bury Me Among the Ashes, and Amarie Miriel who have been there since the beginning. Pattie Mayonnaise and Journey Maker, for your awesome reviews, you guys kept me going; otherwise, I may have dropped this story years ago.

I'd also like to thank everyone who read these but never reviewed. It's always great to see your stats go up. I hope you guys liked the poems.

If anyone has any errors to point out for previous chapters, or this one, please feel free to message me, or leave a review detailing the chapter and the error.

I'm going to be sad to see this story go, but I know there will be others.

* * *

This is Poq, signing out for the last time.


	17. What you Got

So... I was wrong. I thought for sure that last chapter was the last one. But poetry seems to be my escape, and the characters about YGO have a way of letting me express myself through them.

Also. I've changed my pen name since the last time that I updated this story. I'm now Lillita.

* * *

This is set sometime after Seto/Mokuba's parents were killed in a car crash, but before they get adopted by Gozuburo

* * *

_  
**"What you got"**  
You never know what you got till it's gone  
But I never wanted to find out what gone was  
I never realized how much I took things for granted  
Until suddenly, you guys weren't there._

_And I was alone.  
Surrounded by people who are just as lost as me,  
And we're all alone in our memories of both of you._

_How do I carry on and pretend everything is normal  
How do I face the cold, cruel world that took you away  
How do I ever get behind the wheel of a car  
Knowing just like that, you're both gone  
And I'm not._

_I want to be angry  
I want to scream  
I want to cry  
But it doesn't seem like enough  
Yet I do it anyways_

_In my dreams I try and make it better  
But there's nothing I can do  
No way to change the past_

_What do I do when I can't remember your faces anymore  
What do I do when the day comes that I can't hear your voices?  
What do I do when I can't even remember you?_

_I'm suddenly surrounded by people who knew my parents better than me  
Who laughed more with them than I ever did  
And I'll never have the chance to learn more  
To laugh at their jokes again  
I can only listen to how they talk about you  
__Look at the pictures that are becoming the only way way I can remember you_  
_Listen to the stories they tell about the two of you together  
And try to remember the things we worked on together_

_But what do I do when I cant?  
And who do I blame for that?_

_The careless driver that ruined everything  
Or myself for taking it for granted that there would always be more time  
You never know what you've got till it's gone  
But I never wanted to find out like this._

* * *

Authors Note: A few days after Christmas, one of my former classmates, and drama buddies was killed in a car crash. She was t-boned by an 18 wheeler who ran a stop sign. I was torn apart. I hadn't seen her in over six months, as her and I both graduated and ended up living in different cities. Still, it hurt. I saw how much she impacted everyone as we huddled together just trying to process the news, and we're all older teens. For the purpose of this poem, I tried to imagine a child going through the feelings of someone who had just lost the most important people in their lives.

This poem was a way for me to deal with my friends death, and so I dedicate it to you Kari Denson. You were a beautiful girl who was ripped from this earth far too early. I hope that heaven is everything you expected and more.

Lilly out.


End file.
